Engagement on Mistaken Lies
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome and Kurama are both in and arranged marriage. How can they be together when so many lies and secrets are in the way? KagomeKurama yyuiy
1. Chapter 1

Brand new story! Hope yall like it.

The thunder rumbled acrossed the sky. Lightning flashes; lighting up the room with an unusual shade of blue.

Two figures hunched over a soft and lumpy bed.

"Outta-san!"wailed a young girl with dark raven hair and sparkeling blue eyes. Tears weld up in her eyes as she

stared at her pale white father. He reached up to her face and for a moment she could hear his voice in her

head. Suddenly his hand fell and they all knew that his life was over. Their wails only got more and more

intense.

"Okaa-san?"called a girl in a bright sunny dress, "Who's commin?" The woman looked at her daughter and

smiled slightly.

"Dear, your fiancee is is coming,"she replied. Kagome's facial expression only served of confusement.

"What's a fee-an-cee?" asked Kagome.

"It's fiancee dear"Kaa-san smiled lightly."You'll understand when you get older." Kagome nodded at that

although she was still confused. "And Kagome, darling? Your cousin is coming too." Kagome's eyes darkened

at the sound of this.

"But Kaa-san, I h-hate Yusuky!"Kagome whined. She really did hate her cousin. He was annoying and he

always beat her when they would spar.

"Come on now Kagome, we have alot to prepare for. The guests will arrive soon, dear." Kaa-san stated.

"But Oka-san! Why? Why do people have to come to our house!"pouted Kagome.

"Now, Now dear, please behave. You'll understand all of this afterwards when it's time." Oka-san replied;trying

to calm down her daughter.

Ring...knock,knock "Oh look, they must have arrived. Come on now Kagome," as Oka-san arose to go to the

door adn having Kagome follow her.

"Irrasshaimase, please come in,"spoke Okaa-san.

Kagome watched as her mother lead them into the living room and brought out tea. While she sat on a chair by

herself just listening; trying to understand. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation behind her. Quickly she turned

around nervously and saw a boy with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, starring.

"Watashi wa Shuuichi to iimas. Onamaewa?" replied Shuuichi;a gentle smile on his face.

"Watashi wa Kagome desu. You are a guest?" said Kagome.

"Hai" nodded Kurama;his sparkling emerald eyes starring into Kagome.

"Why are you s-starring? You must know alot of Japanese." started Kagome. Kurama started laughing lightly.

"I don't know anymore than you do," Kurama smiled. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Okaa-san said my fee-an-cee was commin." replied Kagome, gleaming.

"Do you know what a fiancee is?" Kurama asked wondering why she seemed soooooooooo calm when

finding out that she's going to get married to a complete stranger. "No, but we can ask my o..."Kagome

stopped.

"Oka-san?" finished Kurama.

"No!Yusuky!" as Kagome turned around to smack her cousin on the head.

"Oww, Owwie! Hey whatcha do that for!" yelled Yusuke.

"You!..." Kagome turns around and wailed, "Shuuichi-san! He's bugging me!"

"Don't drag shuuichi into this, I did nothing!" fought back Yusuke.

"Uh..uh..uh...Oka-san! Yusky broke my blankie!"

"Uh...um...ah...umm..."studdered Kurama who didn't know what to do.

"Kagome,dear?" answered Kaa-san.

"Shuuichi, what's going on?" asked a lady behind Kaa-san. Shuuichi glanced at his okaa-san before rushing

over and hid from the two fighting. "I-I dont' know." ducking beind her legs.

Kagome, who didn't know what to do just ran to her Okaa-san and cried.

Kagome's mother simply bent down to hug her daughter, while the two confused mothers glanced at each

other. Kagome's okaa-san tried to calm down her daughter while shuuichi's okaa-san tried to bring out

Shuuichi. Yusuke just stood through all of this wanting to go out badly, but didn't want to risk it.

"Okaa-san, Yusuky was picking on me with the boy over there!" said Kagome pointing to Yusuke and

Shuuichi.

"But I didn't do anything Auntie!" shouted Yusuke.

"And I was just talking to her." said Shuuichi calmly;comming back out.

"Kagome..." started her Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, Shuuichi-san my not have done anything, but Yusuky did." said Kagome. THe two adults glanced

at each other.

"Come on you three, let's go to the park," Kaa-san said softly. Kagome smiled and ran over to Kurama.

"Come on Shuuichi-kun, "she said;sliding her hands into his and starts dragging him to the car. Kurama

blushed feriously, but followed Kagome. Anyways, Shori and Kaa-san glanced at each other for the

thousandth time that day and smiled secretly. Yusuke quickly followed the duo.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled. Kagome just ran into the car with Kurama and locked the door.

"Kagome-chan?..."Kurama started gaining Kagome's full attention, "Don't you think that's kind of mean?"

Kagome glared at him.

"Not really," she stated. Kurama looked thoughtful for a second before he grined down at her.

"How about if you open the door I'll give you an ice cream?" bribed Kurama. Kagome started at him.

"Demo..." Kagome started when she was interrupted by a loud knock.

"Open the door this second young lady!" instructed her Kaa-san. Pouting slightly, Kagome did just that. The

car wasn't that big so Kago me was squiched slightly by Kurama when Yusuke slid in.

"Gomen nasai Kagome-chan dibijou?" asked Shuuichi really concerned.

"I'm ok," Kagome smiled brightly at him and Shuuichi could feel the heat rush to his face. Yusuke glanced

onver at them then he put his hand out to Shuuichi.

"Hey, watashi wa Yusuke to iimas?"

"Watashi wa Shuuichi to iimas" answered Shuuichi, "But you guys can call me Kurama" he smiled.

"I'm 6 years old," grinned Yusuke. Kurama smiled.

"I'm 5 1/2 years ol'"Kagome said.

"I'm 6 years old too." Kurama stated causing Yusuke to face fault.

"Kuso!" Yusuke cussed. Kagome turned around and started hitting him on the head.

"Yusuky no talk toppy mouth!" screamed Kagome glaring at Yusuke. Kurama watched his Kon'yakusa and his

new tomodachi argue in amusement.

"We're here," Kagome's okaa-sn interrupted before anything else could happen. Kurama smiled gratefully and

looked at Kagome.

"Let's go Kagome! I'll push you on the swings." Kurama suggested.

"REally?" Kagome asked and when Kurama nodded, Kagome glomped him. Then she planted a cute kiss on

his cheek. Blushing brightly, Kurama let Kagome drag him towards the swing set.

"I'll race ya, KAgome!" yelled Yusuke; running ahead.

"Hey, no fair!" screamed Kagome, running with Kurama dragged behind her.

Two Years Later

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she held on tightly to Kurama. "Onegai shimasu, Kurama, Don't

leave!"

Kurama held her lightly giving her a slight kiss on her temple. She fell asleep out of exhaustion.

"Yukusoku, Kagome, I promise I'll come back for you!" Kurama whispered giving her to her mother before

leaving Tokyo. Yusuke had already left the Sunset Shrine two days ago and Kurama hated doing this to his

koibito, but it couldn't be helped.

There are some japanese words, if you dont understand please ask in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going okaa-san! Dewa mata kondo," Kagome spoke to her mother.

"Be careful honey!"

Kagome was now an 15 year old girl who had found out a mysterious well that brought her back in time. There she had met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and others who were not quite human.

"What took you so long?" said the annoyed hanyou.

"I got held back Inuyasha and good to see you too I suppose. Hey...where's Sango?"

"She went to do something. She'll be back though soon Kagome-chan," The little fox demon answered.

"Yeah, said to follow some new demon that Kirara sensed. Humph, not that it matters as long as it doesn't cross our paths. If it does all I have to do is kill it," Inuyasha said with closed eyes not seeing that there was an anger mark on Kagome.

"Eh, Kagome, calm down, he didn't mean it...," Miroku tried but failed miserably.

"SIT! SIT! Sit! How can you be so insensitive! You don't know who that demon is do you! What if it's as strong as Sesshomaru? Baka, you don't know how the demon will be!" Kagome kept on screaming on him until Kaede finally came out and stopped them.

"Thou must now fight 'gainst thou selves. We have too many great enemies amongst ourselves to do that. Now come in."

Kagome and Inuyasha sent glares at each other before following Kaede and Miroku inside the hut. Once inside, the old miko spoke of the demon that had just appeared in the forest not far from the village.

"Kirara, come on let's fly up," Sango said to her companion.

Kirara growled softly and shot up to the sky, allowing her human friend to ride on her and having an aerial view of the forest. The sun was setting, but so far she detected no traces of the kitsune. Minutes later Kirara growled again and took Sango down to the farthest part of the forest from the village where she shrunk down to be regular sized. "Is this where you sense them, girl?" Kirara purred softly as to answer and led Sango to a waterfall where they hid as Sango noticed Sesshomaru was there. 'What is this supposed to be and why is Inuyasha's half brother here?'

"Nice to see you could come."

"Feh, what have you called me here for, Sesshoumaru?"

"Who are you and why are you here kitsune?"

"I am Youko Kurama, as for why I am here; it's nothing that should worry you. As to why you called me here."

"Have you heard of the Shikon no tama? It's a jewel that was shattered by a miko not of this world who is a companion of my pitiful younger hanyou brother, Inuyasha."

"Ah yes, the jewel of the four souls, a powerful gem to possess; that is to youkais such as ourselves to use. And what of it and miko you say that is not of this world?"

"Yes, she comes from another time period, her name is Kagome."

"So desu ka? But how does this tie in your presence?"

"I wish for your assistance in distracting her, a monk, a demon slayer and a young kitsune away from Inuyasha. That will be all."

"As, soo desu ka, you want to battle that hanyou without distractions is that it? Heh, you know I've done things harder than this especially if one of them comes right to me."

Sesshoumaru glares alittle, but nevertheless gives an answer, "Very well, just be careful not to underestimate them. They are stronger than you think, Kitsune." Then he merges in the shadows and is gone. Youko laughs softly as he thinks of the so called miko, and then disappears along with Sesshoumaru.

"Kirara, come on. We have to warn the others." Instead of purring a response, Kirara growls lowly and transforms to her full wildcat form. "What's wrong Kirara?"

"Only that you're not going to be able to go back to your friends, taiji," a voice said as it came from behind.

"Youkai!" Sango said a flare, "Who are you and what were you doing with Sesshoumaru!"

"Why if you were listening, you should know shouldn't you? I am Youko Kurama, as for why I'm helping the Inu, you could guess." Youko said; bored.

Sango, flickered with anger, flinched but called out her weapon," Hiraikotsu! Kirara let's go!"

Youko called out his rose whip and easily dodged the boomerang. "I don't' think so my sweet. Rose whip lash." The attack hit Kirara and Sango was thrown off from her and to a tree.

"Ngh, Hiraikotsu!" Sango attacked again and brought the time to go to Kirara, but Youko knew and had vines block the owner and youkai. "Kirara!" The wildcat growled and nipped at the vines, but soon she got tangled in them leaving Sango and the fox.

"If you want the cat free, all you have to do is come with me; otherwise she will suffer with you."

"Why would you let Kirara go, kitsune?"

"I have my reasons, now how about you rest?"

"Never," Sango said with hatred eyes.

"You don't' have a choice, rose whip."

Sango falls to the ground in pain and lays there as Kirara calls out to her trying to break free of her restraints.

Youko picks her up bridal style and releases Kirara while telling her to go back to Inuyasha to tell him they will be next. They disappear and Kirara quickly runs towards the village.

"Shouldn't Sango be back by now?" Kagome asks.

"She shouldn't have taken so long, Inuyasha do you think we should go look for her?" the young Shippo states.

"Feh, she's probably coming back now, but I guess. Something doesn't feel right." Inuyasha says as he sniffs the air.

"Inuyasha, look, there's Kirara!"

When Kirara shrinks down, all of them notice that Sango wasn't with her. "Kirara, where's Sango?" Kagome asks.

Kirara only meows and points to the way of the forest. "I think she's trying to tell us that Sango's been captured," said the monk.

"Ye must be careful, for it could be a trap."

"Kaede, when did you come out you hag?"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

"I came out a few minutes ago, Inuyasha."

"Ow! Grr, we'll go in the morning to look for her, humph."

'I wonder who this demon is,' Kagome thought as they all went inside to prepare for the next day.


End file.
